


Xtra-curricular

by SugarSenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Brainwashing, College, Dark Fantasy, Drug Use, Hypnosis, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Multi, Other, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSenpai/pseuds/SugarSenpai
Summary: CONTENT WARNING: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Drug use, BDSM, Do Not Read if you're under 18. This is an extreme dark fantasy with non-consensual elements.All characters mentioned are over 18 years of age.There are tales going around the city about men and women disappearing left and right. Police can't track them down and the only pattern that seems to exist about the missing persons is that they're all very attractive. One day, fresh out of college, Blair seems to stumble across her old friend who went missing 2 years ago, and not long after, she winds up in Aphrodisia Academy, an underground college of sorts dedicated to teaching the arts of pleasure. The question now: what will become of her?
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Original Character/Other(s)
Kudos: 13





	Xtra-curricular

It was an ordinary day, nothing crazy except that summer began and now Blair had to find a reliable job to pay off her loans. Just graduated and now stuck in a rut, she took a deep breath and put on the news as she was eating.

"Another man disappeared yesterday..." the reporter on the TV mentioned, as a photo of the missing person was displayed. "Michael Stevens". Blair dropped her fork, egg now all over the counter. Her classmate and friend had gone missing. "I haven't seen Michael since Graduation" Blair had spoken up over the murmurs of her TV. It had put a sour mood on her day now. Another friend had disappeared. She took out her phone and looked at the text she sent the day before. "So that's why he never showed up for coffee..." She turned off the TV and put away her phone for a bit. It would linger in her mind the rest of the day.

Blair finished eating and started getting dressed. She put on just an ordinary t-shirt and some thin yoga pants in case she decided to run, nothing special. Thankfully she had the day off so she could think on the news for a bit. _First Angel and now Michael?_ She thought long and hard as she left her apartment and started walking to the cafe. It wasn't long until she stumbled across an odd sight in the ally way just beside the bank. She took a good long stare. It looked like someone she knew. She shook it off and started back on her way to the cafe. She was tired and the news was probably making her hallucinate a bit. "A good capp will wake me up."

Greeted to a "you look rough" by Andy - a cafe barista - when Blair walked in. "Something wrong Blair?" She didn't know how to respond. Andy spoke up, as he started making her usual cappuccino, "I heard you got stood up yesterday, do you need to talk?" She looked up at Andy. "Well, it turns out he didn't mean to... Have you seen the news?" She asked the focused barista. "No, can't say I have" he replied as he handed her her drink. Blair looked at Andy a bit tense as she reached for her wallet. "Andy, Michael is missing." She slid a bill on the counter. "Let's hope he turns up fine. I'm sure the police will find him." He reassured her but she couldn't help but feel false hope as she left and started heading back to her apartment, except, she stopped at the alley again...

Blair looked down the alley from before once more. The familiar face was still there. She started walking down the alley. There wasn't anything of note down there, just garbage and fire exits. The closer Blair got, the more she began to recognize who she was looking at. She quickly took another sip of her cappuccino and shook her head before shouting "Angel!?" She started walking a bit faster as Angel looked at her. "Angel is that really you??" Blair asked, almost dazed. Angel looked up at her, almost cat-like. "You disappeared 2 years ago! What happened?" Angel put her hand on Blair's shoulder. "A lot, it's been a while" Angel spoke. Blair didn't even notice that Angel was wearing something very scandalous compared to the last time she saw her. Angel started pulling Blair in a bit, it was almost arousing but Blair didn't think much of it. Angel spoke up again "I have a new place not far from here, would you want to swing by for a bit?" Blair took another swig of her cappuccino. "This morning's been a rollercoaster, though it would be nice to clear things up" Blair replied, looking a bit down. Angel leaned in and kissed her deep and quick. "Come on, let's go~," she said as she started dragging Blair along.

A bit dazed and confused by the kiss, Blair let Angel drag her further down to the end of the alley. She started to feel woozier and woozier as they walked down. Just as they reached the end, a van pulled up and Blair started to fall unconscious. The last thing she can remember before passing out was Angel helping her inside, a woman driving, and a man who seemed like they were searching her body.

* * *

Blair wakes back up in a dark room tied to a chair. A middle-aged, yet very attractive and youthful woman walks in and sits across from her. The woman speaks up, "Name, Age, Gender?" Blair, still a little confused, hesitates. "Where am I?" Blair asked to immediately be responded with a whip cracking on the floor. "Name, Age, Gender." The woman was demanding this time. "Blair, 22, Female" Blair responded. The woman wrote down on her clipboard and started walking around her. It was as if she was evaluating her. "Sex experience?" the woman prodded. Blair worriedly responded with "only a few times" scared the whip would be used on her.

There was a long moment of silence before the woman got closer to her. The woman started ripping off Blair's clothes and took a few glances at her now nude body. "I can see why my pet wanted you to come here." Blair just remained silent, too scared to respond. The woman pulled out a pair of headphones and placed them on Blair's head as a monitor seemed to slowly lower itself from the ceiling in front of her. The woman walked out of the room and the monitor and headphones turned on.

Blair started to panic a bit but she didn't know what to do at all. The screen started going from a dark black to what looked like a black and white spiral, the kind you would see in a hypnosis video of sorts. Some sort of, relaxing tones started playing in her ears. Were they going to hypnotize her or something? Try to brainwash her? She couldn't tell at all. That was when a soothing voice started speaking to her through the headphones and for some reason, she started to relax. Was it 10 minutes? 15? No clue, she just kept staring and listening and eventually, she just started tuning out. Who knows how long it was since the woman left, but Blair started to stop caring for a bit. It felt nice not having to worry. It even felt arousing like before when Angel kissed her and the arousal felt oh so good~. Everything felt extra sensitive.

After, however long it's been, things started to fade back to silence. Blair just kind of looked dazed around the room as the monitor began to raise back up. The woman walked back in and untied Blair from the chair. The woman placed a necklace onto Blair's neck and she helped her off the chair. She began to lead Blair out of the room and to what she can only assume were dorms. "These are our first semester dorms," the woman said. She led Blair to a room labeled _F126._ "This is the room you'll be staying in this first semester," she said to Blair opening the door and almost tossing her in. "Your teachers will see you in class tomorrow" she finished, closing the door on the dazed, confused, and aroused Blair.

Blair looked around the room. Bed, nightstand, desk, PC, chair, clock, bathroom, and an empty wardrobe. She looked at the time, and although hazy, figured it was time to rest up. She curled up in bed, unprepared for what would come the next day.


End file.
